


Dahin, wo ich sie sehen kann // Where I can see them

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: 'cause girls just wanna have funwriting smut in German is harder than I thought ... *harder, gni gni gni*UPDATE II: by popular demand, and by that, I mean one person, the translation is now under the German fic, as well as the title is also translated, thank you demanding person ;)UPDATE: Now with translation in the comment section
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Dahin, wo ich sie sehen kann // Where I can see them

"Verdammte Scheiße, ich wusste es! Sie haben schon wieder irgendwas in meinem verfickten Zimmer gesucht! Sie wissen einfach nicht, was Privatsphäre ist! Diese Drecksfaschisten, das war der Stief-Sack! Ich weiß es, ich sag's dir! ... Rach?"  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkt Chloe, dass Rachel ihr nicht gefolgt ist, ratlos dreht die Teenagerin sich im Kreis und um sich selbst, doch von ihrer blonden Freundin fehlt jede Spur. Was zum Fick?   
Sie... sie wird doch wohl nicht gegangen sein... oder etwa doch? Gerade als Chloe daran zweifelt, ob sie Rachel mit den nie enden wollenden Schimpftiraden über ihren Stiefvater und das unmögliche Verhalten ihrer Mutter zu Tode gelangweilt hat, öffnet sich die Tür hinter ihr ein paar Zentimeter weiter.   
  
Für einen Moment bleibt Chloe wie angewurzelt stehen und gafft, zu etwas anderem ist sie nicht fähig. Ihr Gehirn hat die absolut größten Schwierigkeiten zu verarbeiten, was gerade vor ihr geschieht.  
"WAS IST HIER LOS?!", blafft Rachel und zieht die blaue Schirmmütze noch tiefer in ihr Gesicht. Sie hält ihre Haarspitzen zu einem dicken Schnurrbart zusammen und beäugt Chloe mit gespieltem Ärger. "Was soll dieser Krach und die respektlosen Äußerungen mir und deiner Mutter gegenüber?!"

Chloe's Augen drohen aus den Höhlen zu quellen. Was zum Teufel...? Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein! Das KANN nicht wahr sein.  
Sie schüttelt entsetzt den Kopf. Rachel ist verrückt geworden, sie hat endgültig den verdammten Verstand verloren.  
Sicher... dieses... Ensemble hat schon irgendwie was aber... also... nein. Einfach nur nein. Zur HÖLLE nein!  
  
"Rachel..." versucht sie es vorsichtig und zupft am Arbeitshemd der gerade Schauspielenden, welches sie kunstvoll mit einem Knoten in der Mitte versehen, nach oben in ihre Körpermitte gesteckt hat, doch Rachel weicht geschickt zur Seite aus, schlüpft dabei weiter in den Raum hinein und vollführt eine kunstvolle Drehung, wobei das Shirt den Schriftzug "Security" geradezu Chloe unter die Nase zu reiben scheint.  
  
Was denkt die sich eigentlich, diese Spinnerin?!  
  
"So wie ich das sehe", setzt Rachel erneut an, die sich durch Chloe's Reaktion kein bisschen aus der Ruhe bringen lässt, "fehlt hier Recht, Ordnung und Disziplin. Alles Dinge, die ich mir vorgenommen habe, dir einzutrichtern.", fährt Rachel unbekümmert fort.  
Chloe klappt die Kinnlade herunter. "Was zum Fick...?" Sie streckt sich, um an Rachel heran zu kommen, die bloß zurück weicht und dabei streng die Hand auf ihren Schlagstock legt, den sie am Gürtel befestigt hat.  
  
"Da will doch nicht etwa jemand frech werden?"  
Rachel hält den Stock ausgestreckt vor sich und lässt ihn drohend auf- und ab-sinken.  
"Nimm deine Hände dahin, wo ich sie sehen kann, Price. Wenn du mich noch einmal berühren solltest, wird es das Letzte sein, was du in deinem Leben getan hast. "  
  
Chloe schüttelt den Kopf. Das hier ist ganz klar ein Fiebertraum. "Ich hab' doch gar nicht...", hört sie sich selbst stammeln und irgendwo unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels ist ein Gefühl, von dem sie nicht ganz sicher ist, was es zu bedeuten hat und ob sie möchte, dass es weg geht oder bleibt.  
  
  
Ja, Rachel sieht gut aus, verdammt gut sogar... in dem Kostüm. Was heißt Kostüm? In der Arbeitskleidung von David, ihrem Stief-Macho-Arschloch.  
Warum zum Teufel? Warum macht sie sowas...?  
Doch dann, noch bevor Chloe die Gelegenheit dazu hat, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, greift Rachel's Hand sie fest vorne am Top, dreht sie um ihre eigene Achse und bugsiert sie Richtung Bett, sie wartet nicht einmal, bis Chloe sich gefasst hat, sondern lässt sich einfach auf sie, nein mit ihr, fallen.

Den Schreckensmoment noch nicht ganz überwunden, spürt die blau-haarige Punkerin, wie die vermeintliche Autoritätsperson über ihr, die Hosenträger der übergroßen Flickenjeans entfernt, sie um Chloe's Handgelenke schlingt, und diese dann am unteren Bettpfosten links und rechts befestigt und sorgfältig überprüft, ob diese auch straff gezogen sind.  
  
Chloe stockt der Atem. Was... zum... ? Sie sieht auf zu Rachel, die sich auf die Unterlippe beißt.  
Jetzt ist es nicht mehr zu übersehen.  
Chloe sieht es, sie sieht es ganz deutlich.  
  
Rachel's Wangen sind gerötet. Ihre Brust hebt und senkt sich schneller als gewöhnlich.  
Sie ist erregt . Und wie.  
  
Na schön, denkt sich Chloe da. Das ist es, was sie will?  
Dann spiele ich eben mit.  
  
Sie legt den Kopf schräg und schielt so unschuldig wie nur möglich nach oben.  
"Oh nein, stecke ich etwa in Schwierigkeiten, Security Officer Amber?" Sie klingt so glaubwürdig, wie eine Pornodarstellerin am Set mit großen Filmstars... aber hey, was soll's, nicht wahr?  
  
"Noch nicht...", lässt Rachel sie wissen und beginnt langsam, Chloe's Hose zu öffnen und ein Stück herunter zu ziehen. "Das könnte sich aber gleich ändern."  
Chloe zieht die Luft durch ihre Zähne ein, scheißeee, fühlt es sich gut an, als Rachel ihre kurz gefeilten Nägel zwischen ihrem Bauchnabel und dem Bund ihrer Unterwäsche entlang gleiten lässt. Sie lächelt dabei, wie ein gerissenes kleines Kätzchen, das weiß, wo im Haus die Sahne versteckt ist.  
Und ob sie es weiß.  
Heilige Scheiße!  
  
Rachel knippst die dicke Taschenlampe an, die zur Uniform gehört und leuchtet in Chloe's Hose, sie zieht auch die Boxers zur Seite, um genauer und besser sehen zu können.  
"Hmm.. sieht recht ordentlich aus", nickt sie überzeugt "... aber", sie nimmt ihre andere Hand zur Hilfe.  
"Mein Job ist es auch für reibungslose Abläufe zu sorgen... und... von _reibungslos_ kann hier ganz sicher keine Rede sein."   
  
Chloe's Augen drehen sich nach oben in ihre Höhlen, als Rachel's Finger direkt zwischen ihren Schenkeln verschwinden.  
Ein leises Seufzen entfährt ihr, als Rachel ihre Hand strafend zurück zieht und sie an ihre Lippen legt.  
"Schhh, du wirst mir doch hier keinen Ärger machen, während ich patrouilliere?"  
  
Chloe beißt sich auf die Lippen und schüttelt den Kopf.  
Daraufhin taucht Rachel mit ihren Fingern wieder ab, sie genießt es, sie anzuleuchten, während sie in ihrer Freundin verschwinden und wieder auftauchen.  
  
Bald danach schon, beginnen Chloe's Knie leicht zu zittern, sie streckt Rachel ihr Becken entgegen, die eilig die Taschenlampe quer durch den Raum wirft, um beide Hände frei zu haben.   
Rachel reißt am Knoten des Security-Shirts und zieht es nach oben, löst Chloe's rechte und linke Fesseln und nimmt ihre Hände in ihre eigenen, bevor sie ihre Brüste ganz genau passend in sie hinein legt.  
  
Chloe, die eine ganze Zeit lang nur auf dem Rücken lag und voller Energie ist, drückt sie zusammen, bis Rachel aufstöhnt und sich halbrunde Nagelmale auf ihrer Haut abzeichnen.   
Chloe, nun in eine Sitzposition gerückt, küsst Rachel ungestüm und will gar nicht von ihren Lippen ablassen, bis die Blondine ihr hinten in den Nacken greift, sie an den Haaren zurück zieht und sie fragt, "Wer ist dein Stief-Papa, Chloe?", worauf hin die Angesprochene zuerst heftig lachen und dann heftig den Kopf schütteln muss.  
  
Sie legt ihre Hände fest um Rachel's Oberarme, dreht ihren Körper und legt sie sich über ihren Schoß.  
"Na warte...", flüstert sie ihr in's Ohr, als Chloe sich zu Rachel hinunter beugt.   
  
Doch als Chloe den Schlagstock vom Bett nimmt, ihn sicher in der Hand hält und selbstbewusst durch die Luft schwingt, kann sie sehen, wie Rachel, ihre Freundin, Partnerin und Geliebte, in sich hinein lächelt, während sie ihren Hintern etwas anhebt und präsentiert, fast so, als hätte sie genau das was gleich passieren wird, die ganze Zeit bezwecken wollen.

//

Where I can see them

"Damn it, I knew it! They were looking for something in my fucking room again! They just don't know what privacy is! These filthy fascists, that was the step-douche! I knew it, I can tell you...!... Rach ? "

Only now Chloe realizes that Rachel has not followed her, the teen turns helplessly around and around herself, but there is no trace of her blonde friend. What the fuck?  
She ... she probably didn't leave ... or did she? Just when Chloe doubts whether she has bored Rachel to death with the never-ending rant about her stepfather and her mother's impossible behavior, the door behind her opens a few inches.

For a moment, Chloe stops in her motion and gapes, she is unable to do anything else. Her brain has the absolute greatest difficulty in processing what is happening in front of her.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON ?!" snaps Rachel, pulling the blue cap deeper into her face. She holds the tips of her hair together in a thick mustache and looks at Chloe with mock anger. "What is this noise and the disrespectful statements towards me and your mother ?!"

Chloe's eyes threaten to spill out of the eye-sockets. What the hell...? This can not be true! It should not be true!  
She shakes her head in horror. Rachel has gone mad, she has finally lost her damned mind.  
Sure ... this ... "ensemble" has something but ... no ... no. Just NO. HELL no!

"Rachel ..." she tries cautiously and plucks at the the actreses work shirt, which she artfully tied with a knot in the middle, tucked up to the upper half of her body, but Rachel cleverly dodged to the side, slipping further into the room, performing an artful pirouette, whereby the shirt seems to rub the lettering "Security" right in Chloe's face.

What is this lunatic thinking?!

"The way I see it," Rachel sets in again, not a bit impressed by Chloe's reaction, "still missing law, order and discipline. All the things I've made up my mind to instil in you", continues Rachel carefree.  
Chloe opens her jaw. "What the fuck ...?" She stretches to get to Rachel, who just steps back, placing her hand strictly on her baton, which she has attached to her belt.

"Someone trying to be naughty?"  
Rachel holds the stick out in front of her and lets it rise and sink dangerously.  
"Take your hands where I can see them, Price. If you touch me again, it will be the last thing you did in your life."

Chloe shakes her head. Gotta be delirium. "I didn't even do it...", she hears herself stammer and somewhere below her belly button there is a feeling, she is not quite sure what it means and whether she wants it to go away or stay.

Yes, Rachel looks good, damn good even ... in the costume. 'Costume'? In David's work clothes, the step-macho asshole.  
Why the hell? Why is she doing this...?  
But then, before Chloe has the chance to finish her thought, Rachel's hand grabs her tightly on the top of her tank, turns her around on her heels and shoves her towards the bed, she doesn't even wait for Chloe to compose herself, just drops on her, no with her.

Not yet completely back on track, the blue-haired punker feels how the supposed authority figure above her, removes the suspenders of her oversized patch-jeans, wraps them around Chloe's wrists, and then fastens them to the lower bed post on the left and right and carefully checks whether they are pulled tight enough.

Chloe catches her breath. What the... ? She looks up at Rachel, who is biting her lower lip.  
Now it's impossible to miss.  
Chloe sees it, she sees it very clearly.

Rachel's cheeks are flushed. Her chest is hieving, way faster than usual.  
She is excited. Very.

All right, Chloe thinks there. Is that what she wants?  
Then I guess, 'll just play along.

She tilts her head and looks up as innocently as possible.  
"Oh no, am I in trouble, Security Officer Amber?" She sounds as believable as a porn actress on the set with big movie stars ... but hey, who cares, right?

"Not yet ..." Rachel lets her know and slowly starts to open Chloe's pants and pull them down a bit. "But that could change any moment."  
Chloe holds her breath, shit, it feels good when Rachel slides her short trimmed nails between her belly button and the waistband of her underwear. Rachel smiles like a smart little kitten who knows where the whipped cream is hidden in the house.  
Oh and she knows. She totally knows.  
Holy shit!

Rachel switches on the thick flashlight that belongs to the uniform and lights up Chloe's pants, she also pulls the boxers aside to get a better and more precise look.  
"Hmm .. looks pretty neat", she nods confidently "... but", she takes her other hand to help.  
"My job is to ensure that everything is running smoothly ... and ... right now, this feels kinda rough."

Chloe's eyes roll up into her sockets when Rachel's fingers disappear right between her thighs.  
A soft sigh escapes her as Rachel suddenly pulls her hand back and puts it to her lips.  
"Shh, you're not going to resist me here, while I patrol?"

Chloe bites her lip and shakes her head.  
Rachel then dips in her fingers, enjoying flash-lighting them up as they disappear and reappear inside her girlfriend.

Soon after, Chloe's knees begin to shake slightly, she holds up her pelvis to Rachel, who hastily throws the flashlight across the room to have both hands free.  
Rachel tears at the knot of the security shirt and pulls it upwards and over her head, she loosens Chloe's right and left restrains and takes her hands in her own before she perfectly fits her breasts into the girl's hands.

Chloe, who has been lying on her back for a long time and is full of energy, squeezes them tightly until Rachel groans and shows semicircular nail marks on her skin.  
Chloe, now in a sitting position, kisses Rachel impatiently and doesn't want to let go of her lips until the blonde grabs her neck, pulls her hair back and asks, "Who is your step-daddy, Chloe? ", whereupon the person addressed first has to laugh violently and then shake her head with certainty.

She places her hands around Rachel's upper arms, turns the girl's body and lays her on her lap.  
"Oh... just you wait...", Chloe whispers in her ear as she leans down to Rachel.

But when Chloe takes the baton off the bed, holds it securely in her hand and swings confidently through the air, she can see Rachel, her friend, partner and lover, smirking a bit, while lifting her butt and presenting it, almost as if that's what she was going for all along.

(translated for the friends with google translate and adjusted by myself)


End file.
